dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Druja
You're welcome to make comments on the build overhaul I've started, but: * first read : Dofus:Community_Portal/Class_Guides * avoid being rude If you want your Pandawa/Balance guide to be included in the standard builds, try to use a structure similar to the Ecaflip/Strength build, which is described on the abovementioned portal page. --Lirielle 21:41, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Based on my reading and other user reactions, I think your build is not making a standard build for the moment and belongs to the Experimental Builds page. You complain about other users imposing their view, but it is precisely what you are doing. "Your" build is welcome on this wikia, but in its proper place and unless there's a different consensus, this place is Experimental Builds. If you do no agree with this, you can appeal to User:Cizagna and other sysops. Also consider that it is not "your" build. You are credited with your work on the history page, but the page belongs to the community as soon as you publish it. Thanks. --Lirielle 07:45, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Im not being rude i was being honest , your build wont work . Your never going to get all stats to 200 . Your never going to get a set that gives all stats proper attention. And your not going to have power house attacks , there all going to be weak and subpar , now thats the truth whether you accept it or not .You dont even have lv 5or 6 boozer in the guide , you dont mention bamboo milk , you offer to lv terror . Quite frankly you dont know anything about the pandawa class , nor standard build making . You made this guide before you made the panda . How about getting the panda to a proper level if you can so you can admit it will fail , then with the proper experience you gained from getting your panda to 100 make a guide . Just because you read a few wikia guides and saw a few pandas in action doesnt mean you know what your doing . I have talked to the 2 best pandas on rushu (being there friend) , they agree , i talked to the best int panda on rushu he agrees , i talked to the best and only agi panda on rushu and she agrees . Your build will not work because it cannot work. User:Deth-Klok Your offer Sorry but im going to have to decline , i have already talked it over with all my panda friends (all 100+) and we all agree that this build cant happen , even on the panda it cant .No class can be all elements and builds packed into 1 character . Also keep in mind this build does not take advantage of any of the builds benefits , your not going to get str pandas powerfull mellee , you wont get chance pandas range , you wont get int pandas low ap options and you wont get agi pandas high mp (a 120+agi panda can manage 7-9 mp :) ). Aside from that your going to have alot of attacks that do very mediocre and subpar damage . Further more your not going to have a set that caters to all your stats . What how ever is possible and alot more likely is a pure build that has all stats scrolled to 101 with all real stat points going into 1 element (build already exists though). My suggestion may sound harsh but its the honest truth , make a new panda and try your hand at another build .User:Deth-Klok If your on rushu feel free to pm me any time . I didnt and dont mean to be an ass here man i just was honest =/ Maybe we can train or something :)User:Deth-Klok